Maybe tomorrow will be better
by C van Zyl
Summary: Julian is having the worst day ever. No one really notices and Derek gives some useless advice. Sometimes he just wants to scream and other times he does scream. Maybe tomorrow will be better… Based on CP Coulter's 'Dalton'. Rated T for swearing.


**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own anything related to Glee or Dalton.**

Author's Note: Hello! First, I'd like to give a big thank you to those of you to read, follow and review on my other stories, you people made me jump around with excitement when I found out! Second: I wrote this the other day when I came home with a freaking storm cloud above my head. So I decided to let all of the hate out into this annoyed!Julian drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

I let out an animal-like roar of frustration, slammed down the file I had been rummaging through onto my desk with a loud crash and stormed out of my room, which looked like a bulldozer had driven through it.

"DEREK!", I shouted as I barged into his room. Of _course_ he wasn't there. "Where the fuck is that idiot?", I asked myself as I left his empty room and strode down the hallway towards the common room.

"Where's Derek?", I demanded of the room of silent boys who were conscientiously doing homework and sipping their afternoon coffee. Stupid shits, the lot of them.

No one answered. Or even bothered to look up.

I let out another growl.

"I'M GOING TO GO AND DESTROY THE STUPID COFFEE MACHINE!", I yelled at the top of my voice. This got their attention and they all looked up with anger in their eyes. Although I managed to get their attention, they were now all furious at me and started throwing profanities and warnings my way.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH THAT MACHINE!".

"WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU?!".

"WHAT RIGHT HAVE YOU TO THREATEN OUR PRECIOUS!?"  
"IF YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON IT…".

I was about to start screaming from frustration when Logan appeared in the doorway and somehow managed to bellow over the noise, "_SHUT_ _UP_!".

Silence.

Then they all started talking at once, accusing me of speaking badly of the coffee machine, threatening it. I wanted to punch someone.

Logan caught the gist of what they were saying and turned to me, "Julian. You can't just threaten to destroy our most prized possession like that.".

"I'm just trying to find Derek!", I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"Well you aren't going to find him by telling everyone that you're going to hurt the coffee machine.".

"Forget about the coffee machine! Where. Is. Derek?".

"No idea. But now that I've found you, I actually need to speak to you.", he grabbed my arm and started to pull me up the stairs to his room.

"What is it Logan, I kind of have a lot to do.", I might be hopelessly in love with him but I really did need to do some work.

This day had been a fucking nightmare. I hadn't slept well last night and so I was overtired as it was. This morning I had been late to class, got shouted at by the teacher, didn't know what the hell was going on in the test in biology since I had been away on set and had missed the whole section, although my teacher insisted on me writing it anyway, had to run around at lunch and get all the work I had missed from my other teachers so I hadn't eaten since this morning's measly toast and half-cold coffee. And now I had to find Derek to copy his history notes because I had seemingly lost mine. And then return to the shit-load of work that was now strewn around my room.

"So, I have to somehow show Kurt that I _need_ to be with him.", Logan turned to face me and sat on his desk chair, looking at me expectantly. I stared at him in annoyance and blank disbelief that he was really trying to talk about Kurt _again_ for the twelfth time…since two-thirty earlier that afternoon. When I didn't answer, he took it as a sign for him to keep talking, "It's just that Kurt makes me _feel_ even when I'm numb. His different Jules, he's beautiful and special. More special than the rest of this crappy hole.", the words still managed to sting as the anger bubbled inside of me. I guessed I was include in the 'rest of this crappy hole'. Gee, thanks Logan. "He's too good for Blaine. Only I can show him how wonderful he is. We make each other better. I know he needs me too. I just know it… Hey, Julian, are you listening to me? _Julian_!", his face distorted into his usual frustrated expression. I was his best friend and yet this was the face he wore most often when he spoke to me. Why was life so fucking unfair?

"Listen Logan, as much as I would love to stay and tell you how right you _always_ are and how of course Kurt will fall into your arms because he _isn't_ really in love with his boyfriend Blaine who he _chose_ to be with, I can't. I have a million and one things to do, no idea where to start and have to deal with the fact that if I fail another test in maths I'm probably going to be kicked out of this school, so right now what I need you to tell me is where I can find that little shit Derek.".

I forced the words out through clenched teeth. By the end of my rant I tried to take a steadying breath to calm myself but when I saw the pure rage on Logan's face I felt the annoyance rise once more.

"Are you saying that you think Kurt will always choose Blaine over me? Even with the connection that we hav- Come back here Julian! I'm fucking talking to you!", I slammed his door shut on my way out.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?", Derek asked breezily as he walked into my room two hours later.

I was sitting on my bed, elbows on knees and my head in my hands. I lifted my head and shot him a glare. If it was possible, my day had gotten worse. I had gotten a call from the casting people from a movie I had auditioned for. I hadn't gotten the part. And it had been a fantastic part. A really bloody good one.

That had been it for me. There were a few unshed tears but mainly it was just anger. With no way to let it out I was left to stew in my own anger and self-pity.

"Nice of you to finally show up.", I said in what I thought was a controlled whisper. I couldn't talk any louder for fear of blowing up.

"I have the notes Logan said you wanted.", he said cautiously. I understood that, I was the controlled one, I didn't get this stressed out. At least not publicly.

"So Logan _has_ been listening to what I've saying? Wow, this must be a first.", I'd love to say there was tons of sarcasm in my voice but there wasn't any. I honestly didn't believe that Logan listened to anything I said anymore. At least not when it didn't contain anything to do with Kurt.

"Maybe you should tell him then…", Derek said hesitantly.

My fury spike, "Get out. Get the fuck out of my room.", I said in a dangerously low voice.

Derek laid the notes on my desk carefully and walked back to my door, "Just cons-".

"GET OUT!", I screamed.

I could handle a lot of things, a fuck load of things. But not all at once. Not anymore. _My life would be so much easier if I just left._ But would it be? Would my life be easier without Logan and Derek and the rest of these idiots at this stupid school? Hell yes. I just couldn't get myself to leave everything I loved in this world like that. I sighed, rubbed my eyes, tears still threatening to form any minute, and lay back on my bed.

_Maybe tomorrow will be better_.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! I kind of like this annoyed side to Julian, what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know! Also, to anyone willing to beta-read my writing, please PM me! – Cloey van Zyl


End file.
